Generally, there are defects at the boundaries of domains formed by an irregular or regular arrangement of atoms in a metal solid. In order to minimize the defects, various methods such as increasing temperatures or applying pressures are used in the process of manufacturing a wire.
Recently, KR 10-2005-0096893 A (later patented in Korea as KR 10-0749833), referred hereinafter as “Patent Document 1”, which was applied for a patent by the present applicant and patented thereto, disclosed a method for manufacturing a single-crystalline metal wire using a single crystalline metal to minimize defects in a produced metal wire.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a single-crystalline metal wire by processing a single-crystalline metal that is grown from a seed crystal having a crystalline structure in a growth crucible by using a wire cutter such that the single-crystalline metal has a disk shape and then processing again the disk-shaped single-crystalline metal to have a wire form by using the wire cutter.
However, according to Patent Document 1, the wire needs to be stretched straight and then subjected to surface grinding after the disk-shaped single-crystalline metal is processed to be a helical wire, using a wire cutter as illustrated in FIG. 1.
Accordingly, when the method of Patent Document 1 is used to manufacture a single-crystalline metal wire, the manufacturing procedures are complicated and take much time. For this reason, a production rate per unit time is limited, which deteriorates manufacturing efficiency and increases production costs.